Ukiyo Shisuji
Quiet yet determined, Ukiyo focuses on what he wants and goes for it without backing down, which led to the creation of his unit, BREAK. He speaks in a monotone voice and prefers to get to the point of conversations in little time. While friendless, Ukiyo spends his time in the Light Music Club. He finds peace in silent places and grows irritable when the atmosphere feels ‘negative.’ He can read the air exceptionally well and uses his estimates to his advantage. Ukiyo enters Yumenosaki Academy strictly to become an Idol to make his single mother smile. Having trained hard for the past few years, upon entering the school Ukiyo strives to receive advice from the more talented and hardworking Idols so he can improve himself. History Born in the area around Yumenosaki Private Academy, the activities of the neighboring wildly popular (and populated) high school had always been a source of intrigue for Ukiyo. As a child he often noticed crowds entering through the schools' main gates, hearing their loud cheers and their excitement, and upon finding out it was a school for idols, Ukiyo became curious. Particularly, Ukiyo first gained interest as his mother was an Deadmanz/UNDEAD fan during their time in Yumenosaki. After Ukiyo personally suggested going to an upcoming UNDEAD live that coincidentally fell on her birthday, they both attended the show together and Ukiyo found himself fascinated by the enthusiasm, the cheers of the crowd, and the movements of the unit members, although all of the noise gave him a massive headache. Despite that, his most important memory was of how bright-eyed and eager his typically exhausted mother was while singing along to the songs. That day he decided to become an Idol for her sake, desiring to make her smile. Practicing and learning new skills as the years passed, Ukiyo trained hard until he was able to enter Yumenosaki Academy for his first year. Preferring to have veterans in his unit than newbies, and wanting a unit that could last more than one year, he sought out the 2nd years Arthur Orwell and Nikaido Hanae and formed BREAK. Appearance Ukiyo is a short young man with cropped, curly silver hair to the nape of his neck. He has bright blue eyes and pale, almost ghostly skin. More often than not he is blank-faced and appears absent-minded. In the Yumenosaki Academy winter uniform, Ukiyo wears the regular outfit--buttoned blazer and checkered pants--but wears a comfortable gray-purple hoodie with purple converse shoes. Around his throat he wears a black choker. In the Yumenosaki Academy summer uniform, Ukiyo wears the white button-up shirt with a loosened red tie. Relationships TBD Trivia * Ukiyo has an extremely low presence; it's so little that most people tend to forget he’s in the room. To the superstitious, he’s like a ghost. * Has a collection of UNDEAD plushies in his room, which are gifts that his mother gave him upon noticing his sudden interest in music. * Ukiyo enjoys matcha tea most of all because his mother often makes it to relax. He also knows how to perform a tea ceremony. ukiyoanni4.png|Ukiyo's beta and first design, dressing in the Enstars! 3rd anni outfit. ukiyo4.png Category:First Year Category:1A Category:BREAK Category:Light Music Club Category:Active